


那你教我怎么舍得不管你

by AllisonChloe



Category: Arashi (Band), SakuraiSho
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonChloe/pseuds/AllisonChloe
Summary: 本文發佈於2018年曾經在lofter存活過現在因爲肖戰及其粉絲的惡行它在lofter上消失了僅以此再發佈記錄我孩子被消去痕跡的一天
Relationships: ShoxYou
Kudos: 1





	那你教我怎么舍得不管你

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇很私心寫了自己的事情
> 
> 我就沒那麽幸運有先生來救
> 
> 我衹有趴在桌子趴了很久
> 
> 幸好舍友來救我
> 
> 不然就emmmmm了
> 
> 這篇甜餅裏面有點苦
> 
> 但是真實得我寫的時候都在顫抖
> 
> 希望你們都要好好照顧自己
> 
> 因爲我們都是櫻井翔的女人啊
> 
> 那如果你覺得喜歡的話
> 
> 請給我kudo
> 
> 食用愉快囖~
> 
> Peace！

你早早交卷离开考室，通宵复习了好几天，你为了这场很重要的考试拼了命，连先生外出取材离开的时候跟你讲的要照顾好自己都抛到了九霄云外。

你出了考室觉得头有点晕晕的，感觉灌了口水晃了晃脑袋，收拾好东西就往家里赶。

你几乎是把自己拖着回家的，在地铁出来走回家的路上还好几次差点要被车撞到。你在杂乱的包包里面抽出钥匙，打开门面对没有人的家还是说了句ただいま。

你放下包包，往客厅走去，想到沙发上坐着缓一缓。可万万没想到，你眼前一黑，然后就失去了知觉。

……

“ただいま”你的先生终于回来了，但是他却没有听见你的应答。他低下头，觉得很疑惑，因为你的包包明明就放在玄关。他匆匆脱掉鞋子和大衣，走到客厅，按开了顶灯。

“OO酱，你怎么了”他发现你躺在地上晕过去了，急忙跑到你身边把你抱起。你依旧没有回答，他摸了摸你的额头“天哪，怎么那么烫”连忙把你抱回床上用厚厚的被子把你盖的严严实实。

他把你安顿好之后跑到厨房烧开水，翻了翻各个柜子，发现只有面条的数量减少了，其他什么都没有动过。他半信半疑地打开冰箱，发现他离开家之前已经在的蔬菜和肉一样都没有减少。他大概想到你这几天过的是什么生活了，可是现在不是发脾气的时候。他拿着调好温度的水和药片，向房间走去。

可能是被子给了你温暖，你意识逐渐恢复，你觉得自己半梦半醒，明明先生还在外地取材还没回家，为什么现在会在床边坐着，你哑着嗓子地说：“Sho君？是你吗？你回来啦？”

“嗯，你先把药吃下去先，然后继续睡觉”他没什么情绪地说着，但是眉头都皱得能夹断你的魂儿了。这让你觉得很奇怪，为什么回来了是这样，是自己做错什么了吗？不过你还是照做了，好好地吃了药然后继续缩回被窝睡觉。

这一晚上，樱井先生都没有睡觉，他给你贴上退热贴，隔一段时间给你量体温，生怕你出什么意外。

直到天蒙蒙亮，你的烧终于退下去了，他才松一口气，去洗了个澡。他整理好自己，回到被窝来紧紧地抱着你。

你被自己忘了关掉的闹钟吵醒，你想要坐起来把闹钟关掉，可是你被他紧紧抱住，根本动不了。而你也知道他很累了，所以一直不敢有动作。抱着你的人伸过手去把你的闹钟按停，继续抱着你，你觉得很奇怪为什么今天他会怎样。

“Sho君，你，醒了吧。在生我的气吗？”

“你先告诉我，我不在的时候，你吃了什么？”

你支支吾吾地不敢回答，把头躲进了被子里面。他又慢慢地说：“我知道，你不好好睡觉，不好好吃饭，你是想提早一辈子离开我吧。”

“我。我，对不起。可是，唉。你还是不要管我了，我那么麻烦。”你积压了很久的负能量没有办法自控地出来了。

他似乎没有预料到你会这样说，他把你拉起来，拉过被子裹紧你。他双手捧着你微热的脸，你不得不直视他的眼。你第一次感受到他那种强大的压迫感，他什么都没说。

你们相对许久，你觉得自己话真的伤到他了，便轻轻地说：“对不起，是我没听你话没照顾好自己，我，真的不知道该怎么说了。我忙起来，真的没办法控制。对不起真的，我刚刚也不是故意的。”

他猛地把你抱住，用尽了想要把你揉进他的身体里的力气，他的声音颤抖着：“对不起，是我对不起，我和你在一起，我都没能照顾好你。明明该是两个人的，我却留下你一个人。可是你教我怎么不管你了，你可是我生命里最珍贵那束光。求求你，别，别再这样了。我最爱的，在乎的，是你。”你哭得说不出话，只得静静地被他抱着，很久，很久。


End file.
